Friends Like You
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: Crossover fic: Glee and Friends, this is a future fic with Finn and Rachel. I like both shows equally so I decided to make this fic about two couples who become instant friends. Couples are Finchel and RR for those who like both please R/R.
1. Friends Like You

**Title:** Friends Like You

**Tv Shows:** Glee and Friends

**Couples:** Finn/Rachel and Ross/Rachel

**Discription: **Finn & Rachel move to New York after graduating High School and on their first day in the city they meet a couple who they immediately become friends with and the couple that they meet are Ross and Rachel who are now married with 3 children.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything related to the shows Glee or Friends.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

_**Graduation day 2012**_

The morning of Graduation Finn and Rachel were so happy they both were excited that finally after 4 years in high school they finally are going to be by themselves in a new state and they were so excited to be grauduating and leave Lima Ohio. They loved being in Lima but they were tired of seeing the things, the same people and the same places. So they decided that after graduation that they would move to New York and start a new life together. Everybody was ready to march into the auditorium and begin the graduating ceremony. When the music begin and all the kids began marching inside taking their seats. It was a great day, the ceremony was great a bit boring at times but great and it was great for Finn and Rachel. They smiled at each other as each went on stage to get their diplomas and it felt great to finally be done with high school

Later, Rachel's dads took Finn, Carole, Kurt and Burt out to dinner at the Olive Garden. It was a nice time and everyone talked about how nice the ceremony was and about Finn and Rachel leaving the next day. Everybody was sad that it was the end of an era and dinner went well. After dinner everyone left and went their septrate ways. Finn went home with his mother, Kurt and Burt to finish packing for his trip to New York. And Rachel went home with his dads to get a good night sleep before leaving early the next day.

_Saturday morning 9am_

"Rach, are you ready?" Finn asked as Rachel who was just finishing dressing for the trip was trying to brush her hair as Finn was talking to her over the phone.

"Yes, almost i'm just brushing my hair I will be out in a minute." Rachel said and once she and Finn finished their conversation Rachel finished brushing her hair, picked up her purse and keys and left her room without another word. Rachel rushed outside with her luggage in hand and Finn was outside waiting for her.

"I'm ready" Rachel said smiling walking towards Finn with her pink suit cases.

"Great, lets go" Finn said opening the door for Rachel to get in the car then taking her suitcase and putting it into the trunk before going around and getting inside his car before driving away.

"So, a little music?" Finn asked wanting to know if Rachel wanted to listen to some music.

"Um, sure" Rachel smiled as she turned on the radio and turned it to a station with decent music. She came apon a station she liked and a old song came on the radio and she and Finn began to sing along to it.

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep along tonight_

_Sendin, all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's s'posed _

_to be_

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Circus life under the big-top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Though space and time_

_Always another shore_

_wonderin' where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And bein' apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn how to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscoverin' you_

_Oh, girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

As the song finished Finn and Rachel arrived at the airport to take their flight to New York. It was a 11am flight and they had just made it to the airport on time. 30 minutes early, they walked in hand in hand with their luggage checked their bags in the luggage compartment and went to sit down until their flight was called.

"Can you believe it, we're almost a day away from being in New York?" Finn was reading a magazine when Rachel asked this question and he turned to her smiling.

"Yes, i'm so happy that we are doing this Rachel I never thought you would want me to come along with you while you're taking your classes at Juilliard." Finn was so happy with his life right now. He is with the girl he loved, moving to New York and starting a new life.

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way Finn. I love you and I want to be with you and together we will be a happy couple in a new city and state. I'm so happy that you came with me." Rachel said happily smiling as Finn gently kissed her cheek.

_Attention all: We are now boarding the 11am flight to New York._

The announcements came quickly and Finn and Rachel got safely on to their plane and a few minutes later their flight took off.


	2. A New Home

Chapter 2: A New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the shows Glee or Friends.

**New York City**

Finn & Rachel arrived in the city around rush hour that afternoon their trip from Ohio was nice the plane ride was nice and the people onboard their flight were very caring. Now that they are in New York they wanted to get settle into their new apartment. The apartment building was located in the East village and it took them about 2 hours to get their because of all the trafic. Finally, at 6pm they made it to the building that they were about to live in for hopefully the rest of their lives.

The cab pulled up in front of the building and it was a nice small area with a nice looking little coffee house right on the corner outside of their apartment building.

"Oh, look Finn how nice is this. We are finally here and I can't believe that this place is so quiet and nice." Rachel said excited about finally becoming a New Yorker and living in the city while she and Finn went to their different school.

"It's wonderful, I'm so glad that I'm doing this together with you by my side." Finn replied pulling Rachel in and kissing her lips.

"Lets go unpack our stuff and then I will take my lovely girlfriend out to dinner." Finn said following their kiss.

"Okay" Rachel said pulling herself away from Finn to get her stuff from the cab. Finn followed taking his stuff and playing the cab driver for their pleasant ride to their new home.

After some time, all of their belongings were in their new apartment and both Finn and Rachel had to take it all in before they unpacked their stuff.

_Ross & Rachel_

It has been 6 years since everybody had went their seperate ways. Ross & Rachel now lived together at Ross's apartment with their 3 kids, Emma, Ross Jr., and Ali (Alison). Joey still lived in his apartment and now has a new girlfriend who he has been seeing for a while. Phoebe & Mike are still married and living in a new house outside of the city in Westchester near where Chandler & Monica lives. So, now that everybody has been living seperate and different lives they all still once they have free time get together in the city at Joey's apartment or at Ross and Rachel's apartment to catch up and spend some time together. This time they were all together at Joey's getting ready to head out for a night in the city.

_Finn & Rachel_

"Horry up Finn we are going to be late for our dinner reservations." Rachel yelled out trying to get Finn to horry up before they missed their 8 oclock reservations.

"I'm coming" Finn shouted back and came out of the bathroom fully dressed looking very handsome in a new suit.

"Wow, baby you look amazing." Finn said as he hugged and kissed Rachel who was waiting outside at the front door. "Wow, when you said we were going to be late you really meant it didn't you." Finn teased her by sticking out his tongue laughing a bit before pulling Rachel outside the apartment.

"Oops, sorry" Rachel who was laughing, kissing and playing with Finn accidentally bumped into their neighbor who was just coming outside in the hall.

"Oh, no that's okay I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Joey told the two new neighbors. He smiled nicely at the two before sticking out his hand to shack the hands of his new neighbors. "Hi, I'm Joey Trivany" Joey said shacking Finn's hand then shackinig Rachel's hand.

"Joey, I'm Finn and this is my girlfriend Rachel we just moved in to the apartment across from yours." Finn told the nice man who smiled back sweetly.

"That's a great apartment you know, I have spent many years in there." Joey said remembering all the good times he had spent in the apartment with his friends.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm sorry but we got to go or we are going to miss our reservations." Rachel gently nudged on Finn's arm to let him know that they must go now and everybody said goodbye.

_Ross & Rachel_

"Rach, lets go we are already 5 minutes late." Ross knew how Rachel was. She was always redoing her make-up or trying to fix herself up more but he didn't care cause over the years since becoming married she had stopped being so vain and it was a nice change he thought.

"I'm coming" Rachel said coming out of the bedroom wearing a low-cut red dress with her hair pulled up nicely and black pumps that she had just bought.

"Your look great" Ross said kissing Rachel sweetly on the lips before they horried out of the apartment and outside.

**The restaurant**

_**Next chapter Ross, Rachel, Finn and Rachel are all going to be at the same restaurant.**_


	3. A Night Out

Chapter 3: A Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own either TV show

Description: A night out turns into a new friendship when Finn pumps into Ross while on his way to the bathroom. This is when the two guys meet again.

* * *

"Reservations for two, Finn Hudson." Finn and Rachel first arrived at their destination restaurant and both were just happy to finally go out together for the first time since arriving in New York.

As they waited to be seated Finn told Rachel to wait for him while he uses the restroom and of course she did just that. Finn was just about to reach the bathrooms when an older gentlemen came out accidentally bumped into Finn.

"Oh, sorry man" Finn said when he opened the bathroom door just as another man was coming out of the bathroom.

"No, that's my fault don't worry about it." Ross said nicely smiling up at the man in front of him.

"Oh, hi didn't I just meet you at my apartment building?" Finn asked thinking that he had already seen the man in front of him.

"Oh, right yes you just moved in?" Ross said remembering who Finn was.

"Right, me and my girlfriend just moved from Ohio to New York and this was our first day in our apartment building so since we had a long day of unpacking we decided to go out for the evening and when I saw this restaurant I just had to check it out." Finn said as he stood there still needing to use the restroom.

"Oh, man I have to go. What's your name again?" Finn said trying to hold himself tightly by crossing his legs.

"Ross, Ross Geller it was nice to see you again. Finn right?" Ross shook Finn's hand and smiled.

"Yes" Finn said hurrying into the restroom.

A few moment later Finn came out of the restroom and went back to Rachel who was still waiting for him.

"You took quite a while" Rachel said as Finn walked up to her.

"Sorry, did they call us yet?" Finn asked wondering if their table is ready.

"No, so why so long?" Rachel asked again wondering why Finn took long using the bathroom.

"I ran into Ross, remember him?" Finn asked thinking that Rachel knew who he was talking about.

"Yes, Ross from our building right?" Rachel asked remembering who Ross was.

"Yeah. We just talked for a few seconds he is really a nice guy." Finn said just as their table was called.

Finn & Rachel walked to their table sat down and looked at their menus. Rachel wasn't sure what she wanted cause there was barely any vegetarian meals on the menu when she thought this was a place that served mostly vegetarian meals. And Finn, he knew exactly what he wanted once he saw the main page specials for dinner on the first page of the menu.

"So, do you know what you want to eat?" Finn asked closing his menu then looking at Rachel who was still deciding on a meal that suited her taste.

"Uh, no but the salad and the vegetarian burger looks good." Rachel said still looking at her menu as she was talking.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" Finn said liking the idea of the meal Rachel described.

A few minutes later the waitress came over to ask of Finn and Rachel were ready to order and both were ready. Finn ordered the chicken/veal combination with a side order of their daily soup and Rachel order the burger that she had liked from the menu.

They ate quietly for the rest of that evening eventually they talked between bites but other than that it was a quiet but lovely evening. After eating their dinner, they order desert. Rachel ordered ice cream and Finn ordered apple pie. The meal and the deserts were delicious and both thought the restaurant was a nice cozy place and decided to go back again some time.

As they were leaving the restaurant Finn spotted Ross again.

"Hey man" Finn said walking over to Ross who was standing at the front door to the restaurant.

"Oh, hi Finn. Did you have a nice time eating?" Ross asked smiling nicely at Finn.

"Yes, we both did (meaning him and Rachel)" Finn liked talking to Ross cause he always seemed so nice and friendly to him plus he was like the only person he knew in New York City.

"Oh, that's great"

"Are we ready to go?"

Rachel Greene said as she took her jacket off the coat hanger that was in front of the restaurant door.

"Yes, Rach you remember Finn from our building right?" Ross asked not knowing if Rachel remembered their neighbors.

"Right, you just moved in today right?" Rachel asked Finn as she extended her hand to shake Finn's.

"Yes, we just ate and we are leaving now." Finn said just as his Rachel was walking over to him.

"Ross, we have to get going." Rachel Greene said trying to pull Ross away towards the door.

"Right, um Finn I guess I will talk to you soon." Ross said extending his hand to shake Finn's.

"Yes, bye guys" Finn said turning to see where Rachel was.

Rachel had been standing behind him as he was talking to Ross letting him talk and not bothering his conversation.

"Rachel, are you ready to go now?" Finn asked taking his jacket from the coat hanger.

"Yes" Rachel said as Finn handed her her jacket as well.

Later that night!

Rachel & Finn got home about 11pm that evening after they had seen the musical that Finn bought tickets to. It was a great day and an even better night for the two because once they got back home they instantly were exhausted so they called it a night and went to bed.


	4. A Special Evening

Chapter 4: A Special Evening

Description: Rachel Berry meets Rachel Greene by running into her at Central Perk. Rachel Greene invites Rachel Berry and Finn over for dinner to get to know her new neighbors.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tuesday the week after meeting at the restaurant Rachel Berry met her neighbor once again and this time Rachel and Rachel had a long conversation about everything they can come up with just to get to know each other better. Finn and Ross were both working on this day and it was a beautiful summer day. So, Rachel Berry left her apartment at noon and before going out shopping she ran into Rachel Greene who on the Sunday just two days ago didn't even notice Rachel Berry was there. At first, this conversation was a bit "Didn't you know I was even there standing right in front of you?" but than Rachel Greene apologized to her new neighbor and hoped that she could forgive her. This worked wonders, Rachel Berry smiled at her nice new neighbor and asked Rachel Greene if she would join her for a cup of coffee so they can talk and get to know each other.

A half hour later they were laughing and telling stories of their lives. Rachel B. Talked about how her and Finn met and how they came to New York. And Rachel G. Talked about her family and her friendships. It was a nice conversation and after this meeting Rachel G. invited Rachel B. shopping and Rachel Berry didn't even have to say no because this is what she wanted to do on this day.

_At Macy New York_

"So, what do you think of this? Do I look good in this cause I really want to surprise Finn tonight..? Rachel B. asked Rachel G. and she nodded and smiled telling her she looked stunning and that Finn will likely LOVE it.

Rachel Greene tried on a few clothes but Rachel Berry bought a very sexy red lingerie two piece and some very sexy high heeled shoes and Finn's favorite perfume. She wanted to make this evening special for him because it was their "One month anniversary living in NYC" so she wanted to make this evening perfect and special for Finn.

After shopping Rachel Green invited Rachel over to her house just to hang out before she had to go before Finn comes home. They had a great day together and before Rachel B. left Rachel's apartment she invited Rachel and Finn over for dinner the following Friday night. Rachel Berry excepted the invitation kissed her new friend goodbye and left to get ready for Finn's arrival from work.

_8pm this evening Finn arrived home and Rachel was ready for him with a big meal._

"Hi, honey welcome home..." Rachel said as Finn stepped inside the front door and gave him a kiss than took him over to the dining table where everything on the table was already set and the food was just ready to be served.

"Wow, this looks amazing" Finn said as he smiled over at Rachel who was taking a deep roasted chicken out of the oven and a smoked salmon.

"Thanks..." Rachel said setting the foods down on the table before sitting down beside Finn.

"So, how was your day sweetie?" Rachel asked as she served herself the freshly made fish.

"It was okay. I received a call from Ross... You remember him right?. Finn asked not knowing if Rachel remember Ross Geller.

"Oh, yes I do remember him. Actually I ran into Rachel his wife today and we went shopping." Rachel said trying not to give away her surprise for Finn.

"Oh, really so how is Rachel doing?.." Finn asked wondering how Rachel Greene was doing.

"She's great. She's so nice and we spent the day getting to know each other better. She also invited us over for dinner on Friday.." Rachel smiled remembering the day she had and the new friend that she finally made while living in New York.

"That's nice of her. Ross asked me if I would join him after work tomorrow and I told him that I would talk to you first." Both Rachel and Finn were glad that they made friends so soon since it's only been a month since they moved to the city.

"Of course you can go. I'm glad you two are getting along both Rachel and Ross are lovely people and I'm happy that we met them." Rachel said as she continued eating her meal.

_After dinner!_

Rachel, told Finn that she had a surprise for him so Finn stood in the living room waiting to see what Rachel's surprise was. When Rachel returned in the lingerie that she bought early Finn's eyes went from the magazine that he was reading to Rachel's feet (she was wearing the shoes she bought as well as the perfume).

"Hello big guy..." Rachel teased in a sexy low voice as she came in front of Finn gently she played with Finn a little bit by running her hands through Finn's very 'in place' hair and it made Finn tight. Seriously, this girl knows her man so well that Finn let her do what ever she wanted to him.

As the playful couple went into the bedroom there was candles all around the room with rose petals that covered the whole bed.

"What's all this for?" Finn asked as he couldn't believe his eyes as he walked into the room with Rachel still holding on to him. She pulled him towards the bed and said. "Did you not know that it is our one month anniversary here in NY?." Rachel said hitting Finn's shoulder playfully.

"No" Finn simply said before he could say anything else Rachel pushed him onto the bed.

"I'm going to do anything and everything to you tonight and you are not going to ruin this by not knowing that it's our anniversary. Got it?" Rachel was seriously, she had planned this for a while. She wasn't sure when or what time she would get to have Finn all to herself but because it's their first month in New York City. Rachel was too sexed up and horny for some Finn time.

_10pm_

Lying in bed together with Finn's arm around Rachel. Rachel's head laying loosely on Finn's chest while Finn gently played with Rachel's beautiful brown hair. The night went as played, Finn let Rachel do what Rachel wanted to him and he was very pleased with her new moves. As, both grew sleepy they talked while watching Sports Center on ESPN and reading the last chapter a very interesting book about Broadway Shows. They went to sleep smiling in each others arms...


	5. A New Job

Friends Like You Chapter 5

Where has the time gone?

It has been five months since their last encounter, when the two couples last saw each other they had

dinner together. It was a nice time getting to know one another. The two Rachel's talked for hours about Broadway shows, shopping and their jobs and the two guys went to a bar after the night they had that dinner invitation. After five months had past, Rachel, Rachel, Ross and Finn became best friends. Rachel Berry had just booked a new off Broadway play and invited her new friends to see the show. Finn, had to work late again and couldn't make it. Finn had already seen the preview for the play, he wanted to be there again for Rachel but his boss made him stay late again doing inventory at the sports store. Finn, hated this job but until he could find a good paying job as a Sports annalist on a news network or anywhere that would hire him. This job was the best that he could do to pay the bills. Rachel's career on Broadway had been taking off for two months and when she finally got this new play off Broadway Finn was of course happy but a bit envious of her sudden success. This was why they moved to New York in the first place.

The play went on without a hitch and Rachel was the star of the show. The audience stood up and gave her a standing ovation. Ross & Rachel, loved Rachel's performance that evening and decided to take her out for drinks. It was a fun time together, but Rachel missed Finn being there with them. It has been hard for both Rachel and Finn for the past few months but they try to make living in the big city work.

_May, 1__st__ 2015_

"Where have you been?" Rachel ask Finn who was breathing heavily as he ran towards Rachel who was standing outside of the restaurant that they would be eating at with Ross and Rachel.

You see, the night after Rachel's show, Rachel & Ross wanted to go to this new Italian restaurant that opened in Times Square in early April. When Finn arrived late, Rachel was about to yell at him but when he finally caught his breath he told her that the train had shortage and the lights and train stopped working. Finn, had wanted to buy a car but since Rachel convinced him not to, because it wouldn't be New York with a car. He didn't buy one.

"I'm so sorry, the train had a shortage and it suddenly stopped at 36th street and I.." Finn took another deep breathe and exhaled as Rachel tried to calm him down by giving him a_ angry but I forgive you hug._

"Calm down baby, it's going to be fine." Rachel said calmly petting his head.

"I, I told you we needed a car." Finn, finally caught his breathing and their quick embrace turned into an _'lets go inside' _kiss.

"Yeah, but what's that going to do now when we're already here?." Rachel said as they went inside and waited for their new friends to arrive.

It didn't take too long for Rachel & Ross to get there. After being seated at a table towards the back that had a window looking outside _the restaurant was a 4 story building with a revolving 4__th__ floor dinning area which turned while the customers sat and at their food. _It was a beautifully decorated place and when the restaurant opened there was a long wait for reservations and when Ross booked the restaurants 4th floor it was a month waiting list. Thankfully, when they finally booked the reservations the new restaurant was still fully booked, but when they booked the night after Rachel's play the forth floor was almost fully taken. Luckily, Rachel knew one of the owners of the new restaurant and he had booked the two couples on this night and the drinks were on the house.

This night was wonderful though, the drinks were free, the food was delicious and the two couples chatted about everything that once the evening was over the hoped on a train at 10pm and traveled back home together.

"Finn, that was a lovely evening with lovely friends and I am tipsy." Rachel, was completely wasted by the time she got home that evening, well everybody got a little drunk which made the super fun train ride home more fun.

"Yes, yes you are Rachel." Finn said smiling down at a past out Rachel. They didn't even make it to their bedroom this evening either so Finn had left Rachel on the couch in the living room.

The next morning, everything went back to normal. It was a Sunday and it was a bright sunny summer day. Finn, brought Rachel breakfast in bed _well technically it was on the living room couch. _

"What is that smell?" Rachel asked smelling the freshly cooked bacon and eggs that Finn had made.

"It's breakfast, don't get up stay right where you are drunky."

"Was, was I really _that_ bad last night?"

"Ha. Ha. Yes.. Yes you were darling. Now just relax and read the paper turn to page 10."

Rachel turned to see the entertainment news section of the paper to find that her picture was right in the middle of the page.

"Oh, my, god." Rachel beamed as she started reading the little article _which wasn't so little_ and started to read out loud as she got up from the couch.

"_Rachel Berry, a new up in comer who every night is bringing down the house with her charm and her voice. Watch out America, Rachel Berry is going to become a major New York sensation and will win you over with her amazing voice. See the new off Broadway play starring Rachel Berry."_

"Oh, wow Finn I can't believe that I'm in the paper and in the New York Times which is a paper that the whole word reads." Rachel jumped up and down after reading the article, she was so happy and so proud of her success. Finn was happy too of course, but also a bit bummed out that nobody called from that Fox Sports interview that he had went on last week.

"I'm so proud of you baby.. It's really nice to see that your play doing so well." Finn was making the rest of the breakfast and all he could think about was that one interview he tried out for and still nobody from the network called looking to hire him. Of course, he didn't have a college diploma but God damn it he knows Sports so well that it makes him a little sad but yet mad that still nobody but Rachel believes in him.

"What's wrong honey?" Rachel asked looking up from her glorious review to see a saddened look on her Finn's face.

"Nothing." Finn simply stated as he took two plates out from the cabinet and started to serve the things he made onto them.

"No, there's something. Nothing means something. Now, why are you looking so sad sweetheart.?" Rachel, didn't know this but Finn had been depressed for some time now and he just never told her that he had went to that Fox Sports interview last week which was the time when he didn't go to see her play.

"Okay, remember when I said I had to work late last Friday?" Finn started telling her about his job interview.

"Yes. Your boss didn't fire you did he." Rachel jumping to a conclusion was always in her mind _the simple way out of things_ but she could see Finn is upset about something.

"No." Finn shock his head then took a sip of his coffee.

"I went to a late interview for Fox Sports and that's why I didn't go see your play." Finn finally said what he's been wanting to share with Rachel since Friday but with all of her success he thought keeping it to himself for now, was the better thing to do than ruin Rachel's new found success in HER favorite city.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me this before.?" Rachel asked wondering why Finn is keeping something from her again.

"Because, cause I wanted to see if they called first before telling you this. I went to the interview but they still haven't called me when they said they would." Finn, could bare to eat anything at this point cause of how depressed he had become over not receiving a call from that interview.

"I'm, I am so sorry honey. My success must be getting to you now that my play has become a big hit." Rachel was truly heartbroken to hear this from Finn but she knew it would be hard for him without a college degree.

"No, no Rach I'm so happy for you honestly I couldn't be anymore prouder than I am right now cause I knew you would make it big when we moved here." Finn, loving being in New York, he loved the city and night life here and he was extremely proud to be the boyfriend of a major up in coming actress. But, when he moved to the New York he thought maybe. Just maybe he can find a good job on a broadcasting network or as a writer for a sports news paper or something while here. But, he has found nothing since arriving in NY and it has been almost a year since leaving Lima for the Big Apple life with Rachel.

"Hey, maybe you can start taking some Journalism classes while you're where. You can still keep working at Sports Authority and take some classes at one of the colleges that are in New York. Or, you can take online classes if you feel like you don't want to sit in a class room." Rachel, truly felt horrible seeing Finn not doing anything about trying to further his education or doing something to get a good career in the field he loves. Sports!

"That's a great idea Rach, maybe I should do that. And, you are right I need to do something than just moping and complaining about not getting a job.

At that very moment the phone rang and Finn had picked it up. It, was still Sunday so nobody would consider calling him for a job. But, when he answered the phone he saw Fox Sports Network on the caller id and he smiled for the first time since moving to NY.

"Hello"

"Finn Hudson?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Hi, my name is Jack Brown and I would like you to come in for another interview tomorrow. I have read up on you and I've noticed that you would fit perfectly for our network."

Finn smiled as Rachel watched the conversation and when she saw him smiling again it made her heart happy again. To see that perfect, sweet smile that always makes her heart jump a thousand feet in her chest whenever she she's it.

"Okay, I will be there tomorrow. Thank you Mr. Brown." Finn said this with such joy in his voice, this truly made his day a million times better.

"And please, Finn call me Jack."

"Of course, thank you again Jack."

When he was off the phone Finn did a little jump and screamed in happiness. It really felt nice to finally know that his life in New York is actually starting to go somewhere.

"So, who was that?" Rachel asked as she smiled as her very happy boyfriend.

"It was that Fox Sports interview from last week. The guy, who I never interview with wants to see me tomorrow for a second interview and he said that I am perfect for the Fox Sports team that he offered me a job on the spot." Finn felt like he won the lottery and wanted to go celebrate his new job. So, he called Ross up and told him about his new job, Ross & Rachel came over and the two couples celebrated Finn's new job.


End file.
